Eobard Thawne (Earth-77)
Hunter Edward Zolomon (born February 18, 1970) is a Metahuman Speedster. Following the explosion of the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Hunter was giving a connection to the Speed Force during his Execution by the chair, giving him superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he escaped, and became the supervillain known as Zoom, stylized as the Dark Speedster. Personality It is presumed Hunter was an innocent, carefree child before his father murdered his mother, the former's incarceration, and he grew up alone in darkness. As a result, Hunter became antisocial, twisted, demented and manipulative. He is also somewhat short tempered and unstable, which can be seen in his murder of Joan Garrick and his numerous threats to Linda Danvers and the rest of Jay's loved ones whenever his plans start to fail, attempting to kill seemingly on a whim. Hunter has been shown to be very egotistical, as after his victory against The Flash he proceeded to parade Flash's body to Central City News, where he displayed it to the media like a hunting trophy, proclaiming himself to be "The fastest man alive." He then hauled the unconscious Flash to the Central City Police Department, gloating to the assembled officers, and revealing in their helplessness as he caught dozens of bullets with his speed. Finally, he carried Jay's body back to S.T.A.R. Labs, showcasing him to Linda, Bruce and Wells and also mocking Wells for believing that The Flash was going to defeat him. After kidnapping Supergirl in exchange for Jay's speed and letting her go, he was smug and confident, even after Dr. Wells threatened him he showed no concern or worry for his safety, instead he just smirked at him smugly. Hunter's smugness has proven to be his one point of vulnerability when, in, the midst of gloating about his victory to the team, he let his guard down long enough that he was shot by a speed-dampening dart. Hunter is also shown to be rather arrogant, confident, and somewhat sadistic, mocking his enemies for their vain attempts to stop him and not understand his plans or the fall-out of their own actions, During his first encounter with The Flash, Hunter was arrogant and somewhat overconfident, believing The Flash couldn't keep up with him. Despite his superior speed, Jay outsmarted Hunter, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Hunter was also very laid-back about what happens to him, though this usually happened when he believed that his plan will not be affected. Even when confronted with the combined forces of The Flash, Batman and Supergirl, Hunter showed absolutely no signs of fear or concern and instead smirked, remarking "this would be fun". Hunter is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. His sense of humor is extremely vile as he can take that hope away from them afterwards. Hunter is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people he's killed to Linda. He appears to suffer from some degree of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, as witnessed during his fight with The Flash who used cardboard cutouts of his parents, which triggered invasive memories of his mother's murder. These invasive memories are characteristic of someone suffering from PTSD. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, having lost time and reality of the present, leaving him off guard. Linda unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. During these episodes Hunter tends to be more wild, impulsive, and far less tactical than he usually is, and acts in a deranged manner more akin to that of a feral animal. Hunter's psychopathic mind proved to be so severe that he would do the most insane and drastic measures to prove a point. One example is his laboring under the idea that he and Jay's similar backgrounds and histories make them, for but for a difference in their mothers' murders, the same person. Due to the fact that Jay never witnessed his mother's actual death when he was a child, he was not completely consumed by the darkness like Hunter was, and Hunter is determined to prove that they are essentially the same being in their essence. He attempts to do this by forcing Jay to confront his inner darkness on multiple occasions, one of the most notable being the battle against Black Siren. Having to face off against the mirror image of his beloved best friend was one of Hunter's more poetic and disturbing ways of bringing Jay closer to the madness and darkness that had all but consumed him. When this failed to work, Hunter then forced Jay to watch as he killed his father in the same room in which Zolomon had murdered Joan sixteen years prior. This also shows Hunter's taste for dark humor and irony when sadistically pushing his enemies over the edge, psychologically speaking. This was Hunter's final point to prove to Jay. And based on the latter's rage, grief, and desire to kill him equaling that of his desire to kill Zolomon at the time of his capture a year earlier, Hunter's psychological problems do not in any way exceed his intelligence, able to quickly familiarize and experiment with the complex speed force, design costumes to withstand the physical conditions speedsters must endure, and manipulate Jay Garrick constantly to his own ends. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force connection/Metahuman physiology:' After being hit by a wave of dark matter from the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, while also exposed to various chemicals. while receiving the chair, Hunter gained a connection to the Speed Force; a mysterious energy field. His DNA was altered and cells supercharge with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to beyond peak human condition and obtaining a lean-built frame to properly handle his powers. To which, he is unaffected by high friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, and kinetic impact caused by his abilities. By directly access the Speed Force, he can use more advanced capacities. His powers make Hunter is arguably one of the most powerful characters shown in the Multiverse, with only The Flash capable of equaling him. **'Superhuman Speed:' Hunter was able to move at unimaginably fast speeds, and could travel from place to place in moments. Using this speed, he can easily move on vertical structures and ceilings. Jay said that he's so fast that he could kill everyone in the police precinct in milliseconds, describing Zoom as "somebody that even I can't keep up with". This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 1 block per second, allowing him to cross the United States in about 10 seconds, or circle the world in about 1 minute, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Hunter can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Hunter has shown that he can achieve practically any speed he wishes and that there are no limits to his speed. He has been able to casually move beyond the speed of thought, easily move so fast that even an attack moving at the speed of light seems to be standing still and at the same time scans the face of over five hundred thousand people for a specific expression in less than a picosecond. He can even move so fast that he exists everywhere at once. He is able to casually reach speeds such as 500 times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved and reacted by the attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe), and has even reacted and calculated by the zeptosecond (Which is one sextillionth of one second). ***'Speed mirages:' Zolomon can use his speed to make it appear like he's in many places at once, when in reality, he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hunter's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. His body's enhanced stamina allows him to function much longer than a normal human without getting tired or weak. Therefore, he is also adapted to the extreme amounts of force exerted on him while he is moving at super speed, as well as the extreme temperatures and lessened amount of breathable air. **'Enhanced mental process:' Hunter's speed enhances and extends to his mental capacities, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of minutes, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. ***'Speed Mind:' By tapping into the Speed Force with his brain, Hunter has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within his head he can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. ***'Superhuman Reflexes:' Hunter's increased speed also augments his reaction time, allowing him to react to danger and events far faster than a normal human. Zoom was able to catch every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, using only a single hand. He easily saw and countered a bolt of lightning hurled at him by Jay and likewise caught every single bullet launched at him by the entire police force with ease, while using a single hand. **'Enhanced Strength:' Presumably due to his greatly enhanced connection to the Speed Force, Hunter showed the ability to effortlessly exert great strength and force even without utilizing his speed, enough to lift fully grown humans over his head with only one arm, without any strain or effort. He was also able to easily break Jay's spine with one strike. Combined with his efficient fighting skills, Hunter was able to deal severe bodily harm with only a few blows. **'Eye transformation:' Hunter can change the color of his eyes to purple due to becoming pure evil, This serves as both identity concealment and as a mean of intimidation (in the case of purple). However, this is not a result of his electrokinesis, unlike fellow speedsters. **'Superhuman Agility:' Hunter is incredibly agile, able to change direction immediately. This allows him to make sharp turns on city streets without sliding or losing his balance. He is able to change direction immediately, thus allows him to make sharp turns and easily maneuver while moving at immense speed. His great agility also allows him to easily perform acrobatic movements in combat, able to flip in midair when throwing The Flash's lighting back at him, as well as fight confidently while free falling. **'Superhuman durability:' Hunter's connection to the Speed Force enhanced his durability above that of human, allowing him to easily recover from attack and exertion much quicker than normal and survive impacts that would be fatal or at least permanently disabling to normal humans. It was much harder to stun him when he is using his abilities as he can take multiple hits while moving and not be knocked down or stopped in his tracks. This also allowed him to survive being rammed into by the Flash and sent flying across several blocks, bouncing along the streets while doing so, all without being harmed. He was also hardly fazed after falling from the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. During his fight with Jay, he fell to the ground from hundreds of meters in the air with no noticeable injuries, and quickly resumed viciously pummeling Jay. Hunter could effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Accelerated perception:' Hunter's speed also extends to his senses and mental capacities, allowing him to take in information and process it at much faster rates than a normal human, as well as see and hear clearly when moving at super-speed. This ability allows Hunter to see the world as if it is in slow motion, which, combined with his physical speed, lets him perform thoughts and actions long before a normal human around him could even perceive them. allowing him to easily keep up with and perceive the movements of other speedsters while they are at super speed themselves even when he himself is not. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Hunter has dramatically heightened healing capacities. This is caused by his body's molecules moving at accelerated rates, causing the chemical reactions responsible for metabolism to mend and even restore any damages much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. His body can heal itself in hours or days with little to no treatment or therapy. Even normally permanent damage to his body, like becoming a paraplegic, will completely repair itself within days. His body also has a heightened resistance to any sickness, disease, toxins, and poisons, and even when injected with 2,000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer, Hunter was only momentarily slowed down until his body burned through it. Also Despite being shot by Dr. Wells with a serum to dampen his speed, Hunter almost instantly recovered and ran off before the serum could take full effect, showing no signs of having been slowed down by the serum. His augmented cellular repair also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while likewise extending his health and longevity. ***'Longevity:' Hunter, like Jay and Barry, has a greatly extend lifespan, bordering on ageless immortality. This is made possible due to the constant rejuvenation of his cells by his "Accelerated healing factor". **'Interdimensional travel:' Another more advanced ability, Hunter is capable of moving fast enough to break open portals between dimensions, allowing him to travel to different universes. If desired, Zolomon can also bring others with him, After stealing Johnny Quick's Speed and Life Force energy, Hunter became powerful enough to create breaches with his own speed. He was able to open a portal with a simple punching motion. **'Bodily vibration:' Hunter has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. as well as to distort his vocal cords to a deep raspy growl to disguise it. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, His vibrations are more powerful than other speedsters, causing the electricity on his body to constantly show when he is vibrating himself. It appears every time he uses his speed, he proceeds to vibrate his whole body. His intangibility is lethal to living creatures, allowing him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrates and phases his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, Zoom is also capable of effortlessly phasing through walls. He could use vibrations to generate inhuman force while attacking, even when not using super speed, allowing him simulate superhuman strength by generating enough force to send people flying through the air or punch a gaping hole through someone, Vibrating allowed him to generate the force of a buzzsaw, allowing him to smash the mechanized grapple hook restraint fired from the B.O.O.T., ***'Geokinesis:' By vibrating at varying frequencies and with different levels of force, Hunter can create tremors to induce extreme amounts of jolt on any target he touches, even disrupt the inter-molecular bonds and cause it to shatter. These tremors were powerful enough to bring a whole bridge down. ***'Intangibility:' By vibrating his molecules at the same frequency as air, Hunter can physically phase through solid objects. He can even phase people through things. This ability appears to have damaging effects on electrical equipment, as it shorted out Mason Bridge's computer. His efficiency with this skill has continued to grow as he became able to use it in phase through the highly complex material of carbine while in another universe that's vibrational frequencies differed from his own. His intangibility was lethal to living creatures, allowed him to cause people to drop dead when he vibrated and phased his arm through them, which is a signature move for villainous speedsters like himself. However he could also harmlessly pass through people, as he did with Trickster. **'Superhuman momentum:' By building up enough physical force from any part of his body, Zoom is able to deal very punishing blows. This ability allowed him to exert inhuman physical strength with almost absolute ease and not experience any strain. With one punch, he was able to send Jay Garrick flying over a building. and able to reduce Jay to a bloody mess in seconds with his deadly strikes, and even break his spine, causing paralysis. Even with Jay's rapid healing, the damage inflicted on him was noticeably prolonged, is shown that even when not moving at super speed, Zoom can hit with inhuman force while vibrating, which causes him to generate purple electricity when attacking and simulate having superhuman strength while attacking. This allowed him to punch and shove Mason Bridge into the air several feet and up into a ceiling before punching a gaping, bloody hole into his chest. While at super speed, He notably was able to throw The Flash across an entire office space and out a window. he effortlessly snapped the necks of every police officer in less than a millisecond. In addition, the amount of force he generated better protected him from injury, allowing him to effortlessly land from several stories up unfazed by moving at super speed at the same time. **'Aerokinesis:' Hunter can use his speed to generate air flow as vacuums on various levels. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by creating a vortex around from running around them. He can create large and strong tornados, able to repel targets. He can completely removing the physical force from massive tidal waves, stabilize a giant singularity, or create F5 tornadoes, by running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gases. Jay also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. ***'Flight:' Hunter can also rotate his arms so fast that he can propel him self through the air, creating a form of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, Zoom has been able to fly just as other metas do because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability as he enjoys running. The Speed Force also allows him to run in frictionless environments, as he was able to run in space itself, as casually as he was running on the ground without any outside assistance. **'Electrokinesis:' While originally emitting red lightning from his body, Becoming pure evil makes Hunter's body now produce powerful Purple lightning. It can cause electric technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. and which he can learned to manipulate. and use it in any way he chooses. While running at super speed, purple static emanates off of him. His lightning is so powerful than while vibrating himself will produce a powerful aura of purple lightning from his body that always emanates off of him, whether he is moving at super speed or not. He could use this in combination with his ability to phase through objects to send static and electricity directly into it or with his ability to move and vibrate fast enough to increase the physical damage he causes, to further the effectiveness and applications of these abilities. It is possible that this he used this to short circuit Mason Bridge's computer from the inside while phasing his hand through it, as his hand had purple electric aura on it while he did so. He could also manipulate electricity by touching it, as when Jay tried hurling lightning at Hunter, he managed to grab and hold the lightning as if it were a tangible object and hurl it back at him. When he grabbed Harrison and stabbed him with his phased arm, he was able to transfer electricity into him, causing him extreme pain. Hunter is also capable of making his eyes become filled with purple electricity, Just like how Jay's eyes can become filled with yellow electricity. ***'Electro-Blast:' Hunter is capable of projecting bolts of lightning from his hands. He was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from his body to knock back The Flash. ***'Electromagnetism:' Hunter states that metal reacts strangely around him. This is due to the electricity generated from his body magnetizing and conducting metals near him. Every time James releases his suit from his ring, the metal pieces of it are conducted by his lightning to form the suit around him. **'Time Travel:' Hunter can breach the temporal barriers. This lets him travel forward or backwards in time, allowing him to enter different timelines. Initially, this power was random, only accessed accidentally when under extreme stress. Zolomon learned how to safely travel through time and arrive at a destination with pinpoint accuracy. He is shown able to use this power in one of two ways; either traveling to timelines independent from himself and unaffected by his actions or perform a time skip/do-over, wherein he essentially "merges" with his temporal counterpart to be fully immerse in the timeline and can change events to create new outcomes if not new timelines. ***'Reality Alteration:' Zoom can erase a person's entire existence by traveling back to a certain point in time and "snatching them from time". Unlike other speedsters, Zolomon's reality alterations have no side-effects. ***'Time remnant construct:' Through an unknown sequence of time travel, Hunter is able to get time remnants, versions of himself from either past, future, or aborted timelines, to assist him in his schemes. He can do this by time traveling back moments before his current self time travels, producing a time remnant as a result, hailing from a future that no longer exists. This effectively allows for Zoom to be two places at once. Abilities *'Acrobatics:' Due to his incredible agility, Hunter is capable of easily performing acrobatic flips, parkour, and free running, also capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. *'Master of deception:' Like most psychopaths, Hunter is an exceptional liar. An accomplished actor, showing no physiological sign when lying that could expose his deception. He's skill in this art is so great, he can even trick other experts in this art Zoom was also able to deceive the entire team at S.T.A.R. Labs into believing he was an entirely different person, and their friend. He also managed to for 5 years prevent Jay's team from figuring out that he is Zoom. During Dr. Wells' physiological exam during which he perform a subtle lie detection exam, Hunter quickly became aware of this and showed none of the physical signs of deceit; showing his skills a liar. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Whereas Jay relies primarily on his speed, enhanced physical force and momentum to overwhelm his slower opponents with random striking, Hunter as Zoom was shown to be a very methodical fighter, striking at precise spots to systemically wear down his opponent. he fought Jay numerous times with minimal effort, easily beating him to near-death without any signs on slipping up or making a mistake. Zoom also uses powerful punches to accompanied by his glove claws for savage slashing movements, overall causing great blunt-force trauma. He also uses his great reflexes to redirect attacks from his opponent. His punches themselves probably break the sound barrier as indicated by the sonic boom like sounds produced when he was punching Jay. Although this may have just been the resulting sound of his fist hitting Jay at such high speed. He is also shown to be able to break the neck of a fully-grown adult human in less than a millisecond. In appearance with behavior, Hunter seems to enjoy inflicting as much pain as physically possibly when killing an opponent such a snapping his victim's spines and breaking there necks. Hunter's attacks are often animalistic, involving breaking grown mens spines with his claws and often lifting opponents with one arm. His strength and physique alone make him a fearful opponent, but combined with the extreme momentum he can pack into his punches, Hunter can easily overpower and defeat a variety of opponents, and is considered unstoppable and unbeatable by many. *'Intimidation:' Due to his incredible power, savagery, purple lenses , and voice, Hunter commands an extremely terrifying presence, instilling fear into enemies and allies. Even able to instill terror in the most powerful of meta-humans, even in Weather Wizard who himself is more Powerful. Nearly all of the meta-humans fearfully speak of Zoom as a monster, and consider him unbeatable, Zoom's savagery and strength possibly play a factor, being able to lift grown men with one arm, which almost immediately intimidates all. Using this aspect of his demeanor Zoom was able to bring entire cities under his power, using psychological fear tactics such as eliminating symbols of hope to crush the spirits of the citizens, as he did with The Flash, constantly reminding central city their guardian wouldn't save them from him. After their first encounter, Jay was scared of facing him again and was traumatized from the ordeal. *'Tactician:' Zoom is very strategic at fighting and planning, and claims he is always one step ahead, Hunter would also utilize dirty tactics to achieve victory in the battles against his rivals, pretending to be defeated before getting up and stabbing them in the back. He would also taunt his opponents, counting on them losing control over the battlefield. *'Expert Speed Force user:' Hunter was shown to have supreme intelligence about the Speed Force and its usage. He also used it fluently in combat, and can manipulate it effectively to his will. Weaknesses *'Psychological trauma:' Hunter suffers from severe PTSD, due to him watching his father kill his mother. Jay utilized his past memories to induce extreme psychological trauma, in order for him to loose his focus and become more feral, thus allowing Jay to overpower him, trap him and finally unmask him. He constantly has flashes to his traumatic experiences, either his father killing his mother, the orphanage he was placed in, or his shock therapy treatments. Linda unknowingly caused him to experience these flashes more frequently, as her words would constantly remind him of these events. *'Hyper-metabolism:' While moving at accelerated speeds, Hunter burns calories much faster than a normal person. This requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients to maintain his peak physical performance. Continued usage of his speed while deprived of such render him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out as a result of low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unable to be given painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as his body's metabolism burns through them too quickly for them to have any effect. Likewise, even a highly concentrated drug or toxin will only affect him for a few seconds of before completely wearing off. As seen drinking champagne and not getting him drunk, and eating big belly burger alot. *'Anti-speedster weapons': The Batman has an arsenal of anti-speedster guns, which would allow to momentarily slow Hunter down, temporarily damaging his connection to the Speed Force. However, Hunter showed himself resistant to the weapon, restoring his powers in a mere moment. *'Cold temperatures:' Because speed is produced by a build-up of heat in the target's atoms, Hunter is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Hunter's speed will be greatly reduced. Also, direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capacities. Hunter also seems to be weakened or at least momentarily stunned when Killer Frost used her metahuman freezing powers on Zoom. to stall him long enough to save The Flash, However, his powers allowed him to shortly afterwards break free and recover enough to zoom away. *'Electricity absorption:' Hunter's unique biology causes his body to produce massive amounts of electricity, which charges his molecules and allows him to accelerate his movement. This electricity charges his cells, which gives him his speed. Should Hunter be drained of this electrical energy, he will lose his enhanced speed power. However, this power is genetically coded to his DNA, meaning he is incapable of losing his potential for enhanced speed, but the electricity in his body is needed to jump start it. If this electricity is absorbed by another source, such as in the case with the electricity vampire Blackout, all of Hunter's powers will be suppressed, including his healing and accelerated perception. Much like an electrical device, which needs to recharge, he must electrify himself to a great extent in order to jump start his powers once more. *'Nanites': When he was shot with a nanite dart, he lost his powers for a short amount of time even though Bruce said it'd take away his speed for "quite awhile", and he could somewhat vibrate, allowing him to phase them out of his body, instantly restoring his powers. *'Kinetic energy absorption:' Because Hunter's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be instantly negated. *'Carbyne:' Hunter's intangibility has difficulty passing through this compound, requiring him to build up even more momentum to get past it. *'Time Wraiths:' Like many other speedsters, Hunter has come to fear the Time Wraiths and does whatever he can to avoid their wrath. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Zoom suit:' Hunter wears a protective armor-plated suit as his super villain alter-ego, Zoom, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims. allowing him not to leave any hair or skin samples at any of his attacks on CCPD. The suit is made out of a specific fibers, reinforced tripolymer, and is heat and abrasive resistant, it is made from the same material that NASA uses to protect spaceships from burning up as they re-enter Earth's atmosphere (in order to avoid the suit burning up from the immense air friction created when Hunter runs at super-speed). *'Earpieces:' On his suit's cowl, it has two winged shaped lightning-bolt earpieces on Hunter's suit to maintain a communication link with the Rogues, however, Zoom's communication device can be deactivated by turning his ear piece off. *'Zoom ring:' Hunter owns a Grey ring with a lightning-bolt symbol on it, that can open up a wall that contains a mannequin which his Zoom suit is draped over. Zoom is able to hold his entire suit in his ring, and shoot it out of the top, allowing him to change into it at super speed and always have it ready for wear. Trivia *Hunter's bloodtype is AB-Negative. *When he runs at high velocity speeds, the electricity that radiates off of Zoom is purple while The Flash's electricity is blue. Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 3" Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Power Absorption Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Density Control Category:Intangibility Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Bio-Fission Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Acrobatics Category:Deception Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Category:Mental Illness Category:Claws Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists